Time Runs Short
by sheikgohanfreak
Summary: This is a fanfiction about someone getting sick and they're probably gonna die. I'm not gonna say who coz people might not like spoilers. But Please R&R because there aren't that many Futurama fanfics out there. *COMPLETED*
1. In Your Dreams!

"I am going to have an operation!" Calculon said to his girlfriend. Just then the T.V. went out.  
  
"Aw, damn.I'll be right back. I gotta go fix this." said an angry Bender. Leela, Fry, and Bender had all been watching All My Circuits for at least thirty minutes.  
  
"This gets so boring after a while," Leela said as she looked at the fuzzy T.V.  
  
"So, how long do you think it will take him to fix it?" Fry asked, looking at the dazed Leela.  
  
"I dunno.long enough for it to be over, I hope," Leela said.  
  
"So.what do you want to do until then.?" Fry asked, scooting a little bit closer to Leela.  
  
"Just wait.I guess." she said.  
  
"Ya know.you look prettier than usual, did you cut your hair?" he said, scooting closer again.  
  
"No, Fry, just the same old Leela," she said, ignoring the scoots.  
  
Leela put her arms up and yawned, not realizing that her left hand had hit him in the nose.  
  
"Ow.what was that for?" Fry asked, rubbing his nose.  
  
"Huh.oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there.are you okay?" she asked, looking at his face. He had his nose covered with his hands. "Here, let me see." she asked, removing his hands. Her face was really close to his. "Oh, you're fine, it's just red, that's all."  
  
"It still hurts.is it bleeding?" he said.  
  
"No, Fry, it's not bleeding," she said, starting to back her head away from his.  
  
"Are you sure? You better check," he said.  
  
"No, you can go look in a mirror.I'm not looking up your nose!"  
  
"Owwww.the pain! It hurts sooo bad! I can't move, Leela," he said, wincing.  
  
"Now, you and I both know that that was really fake. Like I said, go check in a mirror."  
  
"Please.I'll stop bugging you," he said, knowing that he had a kiss planned. "Okay, fine, you big baby," she said.  
  
She moved her head closer to his so she could get her eye focused. He then moved in very quickly, kissing her. She was surprised and shocked. Her muscles were tight for a few moments before she relaxed into it. After a few moments more, they had stopped.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Leela, a bit shocked.  
  
"Just because, I guess. Why aren't you mad?"  
  
"Because.I.I.I want to say that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you're a jerk! A self-centered pig! And.Buy a pair of Extra-Stretchy Stretch Tight Jeans! They're the Stretchiest!"  
  
Fry awoke with a start, remembering his dream. He was mad on how it ended. "I hate commercials," he grumbled to himself as he pulled his pants on and threw a white t-shirt on. He noticed the clock as he was messily combing his hair, which already had the occasional spike to it. The clock read: 10:00 AM. He then rushed out of the house, cursing and noticing that Bender was already waiting for him.  
  
"Hey, pork pie, what's the rush?" he asked, puffing a cigar.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that we're going to be late for work, and I don't want to be late for work because Leela's gonna yell at me," he said.  
  
"You humans and your stupid work, always rushing, never on time. Not like us robots, no sir! We do our work without worrying on being late, or who's gonna yell at us," by the time he had finished his little lecture, Fry was already half-way down the street.  
  
"Hey! Meat bag! Come back!" Bender said, rushing after him.  
Please R&R, I'm begging you! This is one of my first Futurama fanfics so please, suggestions are all welcome. 


	2. It's Saturday but are we all happy?

"Okay, we're here! We know we're late, and we're sorry! Just don't-" Fry looked around and saw that nobody was there. "Hey, where is everybody?"  
  
"I dunno, but this is pissin' me off! Wait! They stood us up! Oh well, I'll just have to drink my beer in peace," Bender said, popping a beer open and sitting down at the conference table, putting his metal feet up.  
  
Fry looked around and spotted the calendar, "Bender, you're gonna hate me for saying this but,"  
  
"But?" Bender said, taking a swig of his beer.  
  
"But, it's Saturday and we don't have work today!" Fry started to crack up.  
  
"Aw, damn! I hate work. This sucks. Well.I'm gonna go build my own theme park.with black jack! And hookers! And.forget the park!" Bender said as he walked out the door, leaving Fry standing all alone, having the day to himself.  
  
He turned around and walked throughout the Planet Express building, finding his legs taking him to the ship's docking bay. It wasn't any shock to him when he found that the ship's door was open. He decided to take a look and see who had opened the ship. He entered the bridge and saw no one there. So he went through a doorway and wondered down a hall. He found himself at Leela's quarters. He heard a small sound come from inside. He wondered if maybe it was Nibbler or Leela herself. So his curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door.  
  
He saw Leela sitting at her desk, writing something down.  
  
"Hey, Leela," he said, walking up to her.  
  
She whirled around in shock, "Fry! What are you doing here? It's a Saturday! There's no work today," she said, sounding like she had been caught doing something.  
  
"Oh, about that, well, ya see, Bender and I thought it was a work day. We didn't realize that it was Saturday," Fry said, looking at Leela, noticing that her eye was bloodshot.  
  
"Have you been crying?"  
  
"What? No, where would you get an idea like that?" she asked, crumpling the piece of paper up.  
  
"What's that?" Fry asked, looking at her hands, which held the piece of paper.  
  
"Nothing, it's just," she looked around quickly. "What?" he asked.  
  
"I can't take it anymore, Fry! I'm gonna," she burst into tears and fell onto his chest, sobbing in his jacket.  
  
Ooohh.a cliffy! Well, there's only one way to find out! R&R! 


	3. I like you as you are

"What?!" Fry asked as he stood there in shock, holding the sobbing Leela.  
  
"I told you, I'm gonna die! I only have a few weeks to live!" she said, feeling a little bit better that she had told someone. But she felt rotten for telling the person it would hurt most.  
  
"Oh my, God! Leela, that's horrible! It's not.this isn't right.you can't die," he said, still not being able to believe it. He held her closely and she felt safe in his arms.  
  
"But I will die.there's no stopping it," she said, her crying slowing down.  
  
"How do you know your gonna die?" Fry said, looking down at her.  
  
"Because.don't you think you would know if a bunch of professional doctors told you so?" she said, growing tired of feeling like she was helpless.  
  
Fry ignored her comment and held her even closer. She could hear his heart beating and she managed to listen to it for quite some time before sleep came over her. Fry stood there for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes before he had realized this. He carried her to over to her bed and lied her down to sleep. He covered her up and watched her for a moment, wondering if it was another dream or if this was reality. He started to walk out of the door into the hallway when he heard her speak.  
  
"Wait.," she said, sitting up.  
  
"What do you need? I'll get you anything," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Please, stay, or let me come with you, I don't want to stay alone now," she said, the smallest smile forming on her lips and the tiniest spark in her eye. She had a little hope, and she hoped it wouldn't go away.  
  
"Leela, I'm sorry for anything I've ever done before to you," he looked over to the window in the corner of her room. "And.I don't know if this is real or not, but I believe you and if there's ever anything I can do," he paused for a moment.  
  
She listened to his words and it sounded if he was a different person, not the boyish Fry she knew, "Look, don't say anything, I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me, so, don't try and act like a different person," she said, standing up and walking over to him.  
  
She had caught him red-handed. He was trying to sound smarter to impress her. He knew it all along. Now he knew. Now he knew that she liked him for what he was, or at least it was a start.  
  
Sorry for the cheesy ending, I just am not good with endings. But admit it, you liked the chapter! You liked it! You want to R&R! J/K, J/K! seeeeee yaaaaa!!!!!!! - - sheikgohanfreak 


	4. The weather may be cold, but my heart is...

"So, what you're saying is, that you think you'd be happier dead?" Fry asked, taking a bite of his food, his heart racing with fear. Leela looked like she had been to hell and back.  
  
"Yea, I guess.I have just felt so alone lately and I think it's kinda.ironic," she said, looking at her reflection through an empty glass.  
  
"Leela, this isn't like you. You're so.so,"  
  
"Depressed?"  
  
"Yeah...But I just want you to know that I'm not gonna let you die without a fight," he said, a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Oh?" she said, poking around the food on her plate.  
  
"Yeah! I'm gonna do everything I can to help you and even try to cure you!" he said.  
  
"You're so sweet.it just makes me mad that," she stopped realizing what she was about.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh..nothing..forget I said anything," she said.  
  
They threw away their food that wasn't eaten and left the small restaurant. The winter wind blew against them and Leela pulled her arms tighter around herself. She didn't realize it, but she was starting to like this. Fry wasn't acting like the idiot he was, and she wasn't being the strict person she was. They were both showing their inside personalities and she was comfortable with it. She shivered as they walked closer and closer the Planet Express building. Fry saw her shivering and immediately took his jacket off and set it around her.  
  
"Please, Fry, don't," she said, starting to take the jacket off.  
  
"No, take it, I'm not that cold. Plus, we've still got a little more ways to go. S'not like I'm attached to it or anything," he said, looking at her, admiring her smile as she looked down at her boots.  
  
"Thank you, Fry," she said as the wind settled down a bit, not blowing in their faces.  
  
"Leela, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah.sure,"  
  
"I wanted to know if.well.if you would let me walk you home?" he asked, suddenly interested in his shoes.  
  
"N-I mean, yes, Fry. I would like it very much if you would walk me home."  
  
And with that, they started to walk away from the PE building towards her apartment building, close enough to hold hands, maybe even hug, but they just walked home, enjoying each other's company without a word.  
Thank you for reading this far, all who have reviewed. I'm sorry this was so short, but I have had state testing all week at school and a bunch of CMS tests to study for and I've been really busy. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Laterz, XD--sheikgohanfreak 


	5. Let's give things a chance

Fry put down his holophoner and admired his work. He had felt so inspired, so excited about Leela's actions. Has she really started to like me? He thought to himself, taking apart his holophoner and tucking the case safely under his bed.  
  
He looked around his room. Various clothes, pizza boxes, and pieces of trash were staring back at him. Even though his lights were on, he could still se the faint moon and star light mixing in with the hard, brown wood of the floor. He fell back on his bed, hands behind his head and let the most satisfied smile form on his lips.  
  
* * *  
  
Leela lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. She was shocked, yet proud of herself for acting the way she did today. She was actually very content with her results. She thought about her future.or what was left of it. The next few weeks had to be special, even if the time was running short. Don't screw it up, don't screw it up, she told herself mentally.  
  
She rolled over onto her side. How could she mess this up? Oh, of course you're not going to screw it up. You already have! She slapped herself mentally until she started to feel a headache. She moaned and flipped herself over again, now she was on her other side. "Maybe...I can fix this," she said to herself, while Nibbler made himself comfortable on her head.  
  
"Nibbler!" she said, and laughed, letting him lie there. She let sleep come over her and hoped for the best tomorrow.  
  
* * *  
  
Fry got up the next morning and headed for the shower. He figured that he should probably start practicing good hygiene if he wanted Leela to notice him. But then he thought about how Leela had said that she liked the way he was acting...or the way he was. He scrubbed his hair under the running water. He quickly got out and wrapped a towel around his self. He picked out his regular wardrobe and put it on. He shook his head and made sure that it would dry by itself and headed for the phone.  
  
He picked up the receiver and dialed the number on the control panel. It rang for a few moments and soon, Leela answered.  
  
"Fry?" she asked groggily as her picture became clear on the screen.  
  
"Hi, Leela," he said happily.  
  
"Fry, it's nine-thirty in the morning," she said, and wrapped her robe tighter around her.  
  
"Oh..well, good morning," he said happily again.  
  
"You don't usually wake up till twelve in the afternoon on the weekends. I'm not even awake right now," she said, yawning.  
  
"Sorry, I was just.."  
  
"Bored?" she asked and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Tell ya what, let me get dressed and...did you take a shower!?"  
  
"Oh, yea, I did."  
  
"Wow...well, anyways, let me get dressed and we can go for some coffee and talk then. How about it?" she asked, letting her heart talk for her, completely ignoring her head, and watching it all happen as if it were a movie.  
  
"That would be great! I'll be over at your house in thirty!" he said and hung up.  
  
What the hell am I doing? Her mind asked her over and over after he hung up. She sighed and headed towards her shower.  
  
How'd ya like?????? Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I've been loaded up to my chin with homework and study guides for the Semester Exams, but I do what I can. Thank you guys so much!--sheikgohanfreak 


	6. Presents of Christmas and hope

Leela took a sip of the rich, thick coffee that was warmed her while the snow delicately fell outside. She watched a few flakes fall and then turned her attention back to Fry, who was sitting there with her. He stared at the opposite end of the café, where he watched people select their sandwiches and assorted coffees.  
  
"So...do you like the snow?" she asked, looking at her reflection through her coffee, mostly setting her gaze on her eye.  
  
"Yeah, it was my favorite thing to watch on days like these. My brother would always sleep, and I actually got some peace now and then," he chuckled and tried to break the uncomfortable silence between them.  
  
"I used to watch it all the time at the orphanarium. It made me feel happy and cozy."  
  
"What are you gonna do for Christmas?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know...be lying in a grave by then..."  
  
"Don't,"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Don't talk like that."  
  
"Oh, sorry.."  
  
"S'okay. I just don't want you to feel like that..."  
  
"Oh! I just remembered, I got you something for Christmas."  
  
"What is it? Tellmetellmetellmetellme!!!"  
  
"I can't. It won't be a Christmas present then."  
  
"Aww, c'mon Leela, I got you something and we can both tell each other what we got."  
  
"No, Fry. You're just gonna have to wait."  
  
"Fine then, see if I tell you that I got you a- whoops! That almost got out.."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Like I said, if you don't tell me, I don't tell you."  
  
"Okay, then," she laughed and took another sip of her coffee.  
  
Fry took a look at his watch and looked out the window. Leela looked around the coffee shop, trying to find something distracting. Soon, their eyes met and they stayed there. Leela's mind begged herself to look away, but her heart beamed and made her eye glued to Fry's.  
  
Fry's heart leapt with joy and thought about all the possibilities that could come out of this..a date, a possible, 'I love you,', or just even an 'it's nice to be with you.' Leela's mind took over after quite a bit of a struggle and looked away quickly.  
  
"Well, I have to go Christmas shopping..d'you wanna come?" he asked.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes you can, I've already got yours."  
  
"Oh..yeah..right. Sure, we'll go Christmas shopping," she said and smiled as she mentally beat herself up.  
  
I'd like to thank all of the reviewers, P. I. D., Goten0040 (I made it outta school, finally, and I hope we can have a great summer together), Twilight Tears, Lil Tifa Lockheart, JamaykanQueen89, and Jackie OoO Chan. You have all been so good to me and have inspired me to wright more. I thank you so much for putting the thought into commenting on this story and encouraging me. You all do not know how much I am thankful. And with this, I end this chapter. Thank you all and see you next chapter--sheikgohanfreak 


	7. Spill the screams

First off, I'd like to thank the Mythotical Mage (Sorry if I spelt that wrong) for helping me out with a few things and I hope that the fic really comes out like we hope. Now.uhh.on with the chapter, I guess..  
  
It was Monday, also to be known as X-Mas Eve Day. Not a lot of places were open, but everyone was assured that the Planet Express would be open. Everyone there was at work, doing their portion of work, save for Bender and a few other people, who never did any work. Surprisingly, there were no deliveries because everybody knew to be home and locked up by the evening.  
  
It was seven o'clock, and the Planet Express building didn't close until ten P. M. everyone was just talking or putting decorations up. Leela still hadn't told anyone about her secret, not counting Fry, since he had known all along. She sat alone on the main sofa, looking around, admiring everybody's work. Fry walked over and took a seat by her. She had her hair down and was hugging her knees because she knew that her time was running short.  
  
"Merry X-Mas," he said to her.  
  
"Merry X-Mas," she said, sadly.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Leela, cheer up! It's X-Mas!" he pointed to his Santa hat.  
  
"Easy for you to say." she said, looking down at her boots.  
  
"You gotta stop this, it's making everybody depressed. They all want to know what's wrong with you. They even tried to get Bender to see what was wrong," Fry said.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"C'mon, Leela, PE is doing a party later. Don't you wanna come?" Fry asked, clasping his hands together and begging like a little kid.  
  
"I guess so." she said, laughing at him.  
  
Fry grinned and pulled her off the couch by her hand. There was a soft music playing and a few couples were dancing for the fun of it. Bender had a girlfriend, Hermes was dancing with his wife, LaBarbra, and Amy was dancing with Kif, who was stepping around nervously. Fry twirled Leela around and they slow danced together.  
  
"I didn't know you could dance, Fry," Leela said happily.  
  
"Neither did I. I just saw everybody else and tried it," Fry said as he pulled her closer to himself.  
  
Leela sighed happily and put her head down on his chest. She ignored her screaming head and listened to his heart beat just like that first day she had found out she had limited time. She didn't care now if her time was running short, because this moment felt like forever.  
  
The music had long stopped and Leela had fallen asleep. Fry laid her down gently down on the sofa and everybody had gone about, tending to their preparations for their little X-Mas party.  
  
"Okay, spill it, Fry," Amy said as he sat down next to the sleeping Leela.  
  
"Spill what?"  
  
"G'uh! Everybody's been watching you and Leela lately. What's up with her?"  
  
"Nothing.it's uh."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You have to swear not to tell anyone! Not a soul, Leela will get really mad if she finds out that I told."  
  
"Okay, I promise."  
  
"She's.God, how do I put this.she's dying."  
  
"Oh my, God! No way, she can't die!"  
  
"Well.she is," Fry said sadly. "And she's finally excepting me."  
  
"What?! How do you know?"  
  
"She told me. I tried acting like I was something else, but she stopped me and told me that I didn't have to."  
  
"Aww, Fry, that's so sweet."  
  
"I-"  
  
Fry was just about to tell Amy how much Leela had been around him when they were cut off by a scream-Leela's scream.  
  
Oooohhh...a cliffy!!!!!!! Hahahahahaa!!!! See you next chappy-- sheikgohanfreak 


	8. Don't feel sorry for me

Leela felt herself being lifted onto something underneath all her pain. Her side was killing her and she had a terrible headache. She moaned as she felt needles being poked through her arm. She felt herself being lifted again and felt like she was moving. She kept her eye closed because of the pain. Then she felt herself stop. Whatever she was on stopped moving.  
  
"Will she be okay?" she heard someone ask.  
  
"We're not sure." said someone else.  
  
"Will she be okay?!" said the other person, sounding like they were going to kill the other one.  
  
"We're not sure, sir. Please, go sit down in the lobby, we'll work on her some more and tell you the outcome."  
  
Fry trudged sadly down the hall to the lobby. He saw everybody from PE sitting in the lobby. Fry threw his back against a wall while everybody watched him.  
  
"It's not your fault, Fry," Amy said, "It was bound to happen anyway? Wasn't it?"  
  
"Yea.I know." Fry said as a tear fell from his eyes.  
  
"Why didn't ya tell us?" Hermes asked.  
  
"Because Leela didn't want me to tell anyone, she said that she didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her."  
  
A doctor came up and Fry walked up to him hurriedly. The doctor whispered something to Fry and he hung his head. "I'll be back," Fry said as he walked down the hall with the doctor. They walked around corners, down hallways, and passed rooms. They finally came to room 78B and the doctor nodded for him to go in.  
  
Fry saw Leela in a bed, almost sleeping. She looked over at Fry and smiled a faint smile.  
  
"Hey," he said, pulling up a chair next to her bed.  
  
"Hi," she said, coughing a little.  
  
"How're ya feelin?" he asked.  
  
"It doesn't hurt as bad as it was," she said, yawning.  
  
"Everyone's worried about you."  
  
"They can come see me.I don't mind."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back," he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and left her side.  
  
Good news, everyone! I'm almost done with this fic. I'm sorry that this chappy was so short, but my little bro is begging to play his fave computer game and I'm gonna let him play it coz I luv my little bro. So I'll try to make the next chappy longer since I had to stop writing for the love of my little bro. But anyways, please, if you want, leave a review!- sheikgohanfreak 


	9. Goodbye, and remember to say I love you

Everyone had gathered around Leela. She felt as if she were the main star of a tragedy story. They were all sharing stories of the past together and even Bender managed to have a little respect for the recent events.  
  
"Leela, I-", Amy was cut off by a rumble that shook the building.  
  
"Sweet Manila of Gomilla, what was dat?!" Hermes asked.  
  
"That was Santa!" Fry yelled, as he heard people running down the hall, screaming and yelling.  
  
"I'm sorry." Leela said, looking down, and hanging her head.  
  
"Why?" Amy asked, sitting down at the end of her bed.  
  
"This is my entire fault.if I had told someone besides Fry, you all wouldn't be trapped here with me."  
  
"Don't say that, we all would have been trapped somewhere. It's X-Mas Eve! Everyone gets trapped somewhere on X-Mas Eve! Remember last year?" Amy said.  
  
"Heh.yeah." Leela thought back to a year ago, when they were all huddled up with one another in the PE building without anything.  
  
"Uhh.people? Visiting hours are over," the doctor said, peeking his head in. "You will all have to leave.n-now," he said as another loud noise shook the building.  
  
"No one can go outside, mon, it's too dangerous!" Hermes said.  
  
"That's uhh.not our fault, sir. Visitors have to leave now."  
  
"Now they don't," Bender said as he pushed the doctor out of the room and slammed the door shut.  
  
* * *  
  
It was one o'clock in the morning and everyone had stayed up talking, sharing stories, and waiting for Santa to pass by. The attacks from Santa had just stopped, and the building was starting to settle. Everyone was tired, yet glad that they shared X-Mas together. They were all starting to say their good byes.  
  
"Leela, you were a good captain. It will be really hard to replace ya," Hermes said as he started to step out the door with LaBarbra.  
  
"We won't forget ya," LaBarbra said.  
  
"No, we won't forget," said Professor Farnsworth, "who was I saying good bye to?" he asked himself as he stepped out the door.  
  
"Zoidberg wishes you a happy death.WHY COULDN'T I HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO DIAGNOSE HER?" Zoidberg wailed as he walked down the hallway.  
  
"Leela, I really wish that this hadn't happened," Amy said. "I'm really sad about this.I don't want you to die. You've been a really good friend to me. I just hope that things end the best," Amy said tearfully. "Goodbye, Leela," she said, and walked out the door.  
  
"Well.what can I say? You've been a good captain.and I won't delete my memory of you. But seriously, I wish that it didn't have to end this way, meat bag. A robot shouldn't say stuff like this.but.you're one of my goodest friends." Bender said as he started to walk out the door. "So long, captain!" he saluted her and walked out of the room.  
  
"So.I guess.that's the last time I'll ever see them." Leela said as tears started to fall from her eye.  
  
"But they'll always remember you," Fry said as he sat down in a chair next to her bed.  
  
"Yes.I know. But they'll only remember me as an up-tight, bossy captain."  
  
"Hey, that's not true."  
  
"Yes, it is Fry. I really didn't mean to be bossy, mean, or up-tight. I just wanted to be nice.but I was too afraid."  
  
"That's not true.I think you're the nicest person I know."  
  
"No I'm not. I mean.think about it. You've always been nice to me. You sometimes even told me your feelings for me. But I pushed you away.of fear that's not even there. I love you, Fry!" Leela was in tears now.  
  
Fry was silent for a moment. "I love you, too, Leela," he said, but by the time he looked back at her, she had fainted.  
  
Hahahahah..there's one more chapter, and you all don't know what's gonna happen. But anyways, I hope that you all are enjoying the story so far, and I hope that you will review. Peace-sheikgohanfreak 


	10. I survived What happened to you?

"Wake up." a faint voice called through cloudy thoughts. Leela tried to hold on to the voice but it faded away. "Wake up." it called again. This time, Leela held on to it lightly through her clouded mind. She didn't respond till the voice called her again. She sat up slowly and opened her eye.  
  
"Hey, beautiful," he said, sitting at the end of her bed.  
  
"What happened?" she asked slowly and wearily.  
  
"You fainted again.the doctors had to operate on you in your side."  
  
"Oh.so.I lived?" she asked, looking at her hands.  
  
"Yup.and.I.I.I'm a father!" Fry said, and took one of her hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Y-y-you mean?" she asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"So.we did.that night.at that X-Mas party.didn't we?" Leela said, thinking back on that night two weeks ago.  
  
* * flash back**  
  
"Oooow...my head," Leela groaned, thinking she was sitting in her bed. She looked beside her and gasped. "Wake up! Wake up!" Leela said, practically yelling at the person next to her.  
  
"Wha? Oooow.my head," Fry said, sitting up. He looked next to himself and gasped at what he saw.  
  
"Did we?" Leela asked, about ready to scream.  
  
"I don't know. We were both drunk.so neither of us remembers."  
  
"What if we didn't? Maybe.we just both passed out.and.uhh."  
  
"Calm down. okay.and if we did.we both know it was an accident, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
* * end flash back * *  
  
"Oh.god.I.I don't know what to say.it's so.shocking."  
  
"Yea.but we're gonna have to get through it together," Fry said. He was now holding both of her hands.  
  
"I love you," she said, smiling.  
  
"And I love you, too," he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
Well.that's it. It's done. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Please, if you will, leave a review telling me how you like the story. I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you will all check out my other stories. And if you like anime stories, check out Peace Keepers. Thank you for all of your reviews and I hope I can write another one.-sheikgohanfreak (read my other stuff too!) 


End file.
